This invention relates to high-voltage electrical switch gear, and more particularly to a right angle joint for three phase conductors which are encased and gased insulated.
Metalclad SF.sub.6 switch gear has been used in high-voltage electric power transmission systems. The conductors are supported within metal tubes and the interior of the tubes are filled with SF.sub.6 gas. Due to its excellent insulating properties, SF.sub.6 -insulated switch gear units require only about 10% of the volume of space that is needed by conventional switch gear units. For this reason, they are particularly suitable for use in areas of high electric energy requirements, such as high population density areas in cities and industrial centers. Previously, each phase of SF.sub.6 -insulated high-voltage switch gear units were encased in metalcladding indvidually, except for the bus. In the course of further development, with the objective of attaining still more compact switch gear units the three phase conductors have been encased together in a single metalclad tube. High-voltage switch gear units are formed by a variety of components in order to accomplish the various electric switching modes, such as ring bus bar switching. In some instances, it is necessary to turn the phase conductor system in one switch gear section by 180.degree.. This has been done previously by bending the phase conductor as required. The result is that the shape of the conductors at the bend become very involved, with each phase conductor having a differently shaped curve. As a result, such SF.sub.6 -insulated high-voltage switch gear units are relatively costly.
It is an object of this invention to provide SF.sub.6 -insulated high-voltage switch gear which is capable of turning the phase conductor system in a right angle bend in either direction.